Heretofore, CPVC compositions generally did not exist having improved impact resistance and heat stability properties along with smooth surfaces in a melt processed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,945 relates to a halogen containing polymer compound containing a modified zeolite stabilizer. The modified zeolite stabilizer has a small particle diameter, narrow particle size distribution and less than 10 weight percent water. The modified zeolite stabilizer is formed by shock annealing, coating or a combination of the two methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,471 relates to CPVC compositions, pipe, and a method of preparing a pipe comprising a CPVC having 63% to 70% by weight chlorine and preferably 65% to about 69% chlorine; a high rubber impact modifier comprising a graft copolymer of a rubbery polydiene and one or preferably more than one hardening monomer selected from a group consisting of a vinyl aromatic monomer, a (meth)acrylate, and a (meth)acrylonitrile monomer including mixtures.
Said graft copolymer exhibits a Shore D hardness of less than about 64, and preferably between about 35 and 45; and a chlorinated polyethylene containing between 30% and 40% chlorine by weight.
European Patent Application 695782 relates to thermoplastic polymer compounds comprising a blend of a chlorinated polyvinyl chloride and an impact modifier containing a polyorganosiloxane. The novel thermoplastic compound has improved stability and toughness and exhibits a low rate of heat release.